Family Ties
by OffMyTea
Summary: Daniel "Brick" Brickwell has just escaped from jail, and has an evil plan set in mind. But what happens when Crow suddenly goes missing and a target is painted on the Archer family? Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Crow.**

"Come on Roy! We need to get going!" Alana called out, pacing restlessly near the door to the garage as she waited for her brother. Yes, it was true he wasn't _really_ her brother, but after having him around since she was four years old, she often looked upon him as a big brother. Tucking a lock of her dark hair behind her ear, she shifted the plain black t-shirt on her body, fumbling with a loop on her jeans as her bright blue converse squeaked slightly on the tile floor.

"Chill out, I'm right here." Roy said as he appeared around the corner, slipping on a white v-neck t-shirt as he walked down the hall. Lana shook her head, turning away. _'Always the show-off…'_ She thought to herself as she flew the door to the garage open, flicking on the lights to illuminate the vast area of cars and other vehicles.

She began to walk in between the rows, looking over the cycles in particular as a smirk came onto her face, turning to face her brother.

"Race you." With a grin, she grabbed one of the bikes and began rolling it – a bright green motorcycle, one that looked more like a dirt bike than anything else. As she put a matching helmet on, her long hair flowing out from the bottom as she got onto the bike, turning her eyes to Roy as she waited, already revving the engine as the door swung open out onto the long driveway in front of the mansion.

"You're on." Roy said with a grin, grabbing a black leather jacket that Ollie normally used, but fit the young ward rather well. He quickly chose his own cycle, one that was similar to Lana's, but it was a dark red color.

Without waiting another moment, Lana revved the cycle one more time and then she was gone, racing down the drive with Roy close behind. She already had a destination in mind, one that was rather familiar to her and somewhat to Roy as well. But as soon as she made a turn down one road, he knew where they were headed.

.ooOOoo.

"I so beat you! You just don't want to admit it!" Lana stated, laughing as she slipped the helmet off from her head. She didn't even have helmet hair. Roy slipped his own helmet off, throwing a small glare at Lana as he placed it on the seat of the bike.

"Welcome Miss Queen, Sir."

Lana turned and smiled softly as she saw Alfred standing in the open doorway of Wayne Manor. Without a moment's hesitation, she was up the steps, giving Alfred a friendly hug as she stepped up to the door. Roy smirked and rose up the steps, shaking the old butler's hand with his own smile.

"Where are-"

"They're Exercise room, Miss."

"Thanks Alfred!" Lana was gone, rushing down a hallway before Roy had even had time to catch up to her. The younger archer had been over to Wayne Manor so many times that she knew every part of it.

"Hey Bruce!" Lana said as she passed by him, still rushing down the hallway. The man looked at her for a moment, his expression not once changing as he watched her continue to rush around the corner. With a shrug, he turned and continued walking down the hallway, nodding to Roy as he pursued his sister.

Arriving at the door to the exercise room, stopping just outside the door for a moment before she opened the door and peaked in, eyes searching for the two she wanted to see most. Suddenly, Lana was grabbed out of nowhere and pulled forward into the room, tumbling forward onto the floor as soft laughter was heard. She found herself pinned to the floor by two sets of hands, and as she looked up behind her, she saw Jasmine and Dick Grayson.

"Hey there Lana. Nice of you to drop on in." Jasmine said with a smile.

Lana smirked, tossing the two twins from her arms and flipping up backwards just as Roy came in. The twins smiled at him and ran over to tackle him together. Lana began to laugh as Roy struggled to get up, though he wasn't succeeding very well.

After the twins had finally let him up, the four talked for a while, just speaking with each other and occasionally getting into "fights" here and there throughout the conversation. During all of this, the T.V. in the room was on, though the volume was low. Suddenly, Lana stopped and told the twins to turn the volume up as she turned to look at the screen.

"…_aren't sure if Brickwell had any outside help during the escape. Police have been combing the area of Star City for any sign of where the crime boss might be. It has been rumored among other inmates that before he was sent to prison Brickwell had been meeting with a mysterious man. There are no further updates on this case at the moment. Now, in other news…"_

Lana turned away from the T.V. with a frightened look in her eyes, immediately looking at Roy.

"Lana…" Roy said softly, stepping towards her with his hand outstretched. But she didn't respond. Instead she turned and fled from the room, already down the hallway and out the front door before Roy had even said a word. The twins looked to Roy confused, but he only shook his head and was out the door, walking down the hallway just as he heard a revving coming from outside.

"Lana! Wait! We should tell Oliver!" But his cries weren't heard, for she was already gone, speeding off the drive to Wayne Manor and heading down the freeway.

.ooOOoo.

It was later that night and Lana had gone into the downtown area of Star city, now dressed as her alter ego, Crow. As she stood there, her pony tail swaying in the wind, she gazed down upon Star City, thinking to herself about what she had heard while visiting Jasmine and Dick. The one man that controlled all the crime in the city had escaped, and now she didn't know what to expect. Normally, she would have told Oliver immediately, but at the moment, she didn't want to tell anyone.

As she stood there, her bow in hand, she heard a soft click from somewhere behind her. On instinct she flipped back, and just in time. A bullet whizzed through the air where she had just been standing, sailing out into the open air past the top of the skyscraper and falling down towards the street below.

As Crow turned, she saw the source of where the bullet had come from: a man barely noticed in the shadows because of his clothing. He was dressed in all black, the only difference being the white circles that were where his face should have been. Slowly moving her hand to her belt, Crow was about to grab an arrow, when suddenly a bullet hit the stone beside her foot.

As she slowly raised her head, she saw that standing in the door way to the stairs was another man, one who was quite muscular and tall. He held a gun pointed straight at her, a smirk on his face as he slowly moved towards her. Daniel Brickwell. Brick.

"Crow, is it?" The man said with a cruel smirk, slowly moving towards her with his gun still pointed towards her. She gave no response, which pulled a chuckle from Brickwell. Casting a glance over at the man dressed in all black, he then turned back to face Crow.

"Put your gun away Onomatopoeia, and meet me back at the warehouse." Was all Brickwell said, and the man in black nodded, and was gone. Crow continued to face Brickwell with a scowl on her face as he motioned for her to place her bow down. As she leaned over to place it down, she suddenly brought it up, smacking it into his gun and sending it flying, than throwing a kick right to his gut. Brickwell stumbled backwards, but didn't even seem to have lost any breath from the kick.

As Crow took her bow and was about to bring the ebony structure down onto his temple, Brickwell's hand suddenly darted up and caught her wrist before she could bring it down. He his hand jerked violently to the side, forcing her to let go of her bow and send it flying across the roof and stop near the ledge, the black wood of the bow barely noticeable in the darkness of the night.

"You're not very bright." Brickwell growled, and suddenly his free hand darted forward and wrapped around her neck, instantly beginning to squeeze her throat. Crow began to cough, her hand now prying at his fingers, trying to free herself, but to no avail. It didn't seem like very long until Crow's struggles slowly ceased, her vision becoming tunneled as she became limp in his grip, eyes closing as she fell into unconsciousness.

"Nighty-night, little bird." Brickwell said with a small smirk as he opened his hand and allowed her to slip through and fall to the roof. He then located where she kept her communicator and took it, throwing it to where her bow had fallen.

Then without a word, he kneeled down and picked her up in his arms, went to the stairwell, and was gone.

**There you have it! I was just on the internet looking for something to do when I decided to look up some of GA's enemies, and I found two know as Brick and Onomatopoeia, and after reading about them, I decided that I most definitely had to do a fan fiction with them and Crow.(: I hope that you guys enjoyed this first chapter, and I promise that I'll try and update soon! That is, if I get some nice reviews from people. :) R&R! Thanks!**

**~ Selena**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Oh, and my thanks goes out to Reina for reviewing!(:**

Crow woke slowly, eyes opening to find herself in a plain room. There was a desk in the corner, piles of papers stacked atop it, a small filing cabinet beside that. On a table that sat near a window that looked out into what looked like the interior of a warehouse sat bottles and jars of some strange liquid. It was colored rather strangely, for one moment it would be one color, and then the next it would be another completely different color.

She took all of this in with a dazed mindset, for she was still confused as to what was going on. Her neck was sore, and she could feel that there was some sort of bruise on her neck from where Brickwell had grabbed her.

As Crow tried to move, she realized that her hands were bound behind her and in a rather painful manner to be truthful. Every time that she moved her hands, she cried out softly in pain, for the chain like structure would cut deeper and deeper into her skin. It wasn't long before she could feel a hot, sticky liquid running down the side of her hand.

Suddenly, the door to the small office burst open, and in came Brickwell.

"Oh good, you're awake. I was hoping that I would be able to hear your screams while you were conscious." He said with an evil grin than slowly started towards her, hands reaching to grab a small knife that sat atop the desk.

.ooOOoo.

"What do you mean she never arrived back at the mansion?" Batman asked hoarsely, watching Green Arrow without expression as the Emerald Archer passed back and forth within the confines of the Arrow Cave.

"Roy said that when she left the manor, she was distressed over a news story she had heard on T.V. and drove off. But when he got back, she wasn't here, and still hasn't come back." Green Arrow responded, still pacing back and forth in front of the screen with worry as he pondered on what to do.

"Is something wrong Batman?" A voice sounded behind Batman through the monitor, and as the Dark Knight turned around, it was revealed that Robin and Jay had been standing there, listening to the entire conversation. The Bat only shook his head, not wanting to worry the two little birds. But he wasn't fooling them at all.

"What happened to Crow?" Jay asked. Batman threw Green Arrow a look through the monitor, but there was nothing to be done.

"We're going to help you search for her." Robin said, stepping past his sister and his mentor to be in front of the screen, looking at the worried archer with a soft smile. Green Arrow only nodded, having nothing to say as he went back to his pacing.

"We _will_ find her Oliver. Don't worry." Was all Batman said before the link went dead.

.ooOOoo.

"What was that? You want me to stop?" Brickwell taunted, smirking down at the panting Crow as she sat there, still bound and helpless. In the man's hand was the small knife, though its tip was now red and stained with blood.

"Please…" Crow murmured, lifting her head to look the man in the eye, small beads of sweat on her forehead as she sat there, still panting from the pain that she had already suffered. Not only were her wrists bloody from the wire that bound her, but now on her left arm was a single word, carved into her skin with the knife: Brick.

Brickwell only laughed at her plea, and then suddenly brought the knife down upon her, slashing her shoulder where the tank top ended, causing a deep gash to appear on her shoulder. Crow cried out in pain, the wound already paining her more than she wanted.

.ooOOoo.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing." Green Arrow sighed, running a hand through his hair as he and Red Arrow stood together on a building top somewhere in Star City. There was suddenly a buzzing noise, and at first the two archers were confused until Red Arrow realized that it was his communicator.

Pulling it out, he flipped it open to see the faces of the smiling twins.

"We tracked Crow's communicator signal. It's coming from somewhere in Downtown." Red Arrow nodded his thanks, threw a glance at Green Arrow, and then they were rushing from building to building, eager to get to the source of where Crow's communicator was, hoping desperately that there would be some sort of clue as to where she was.

.ooOOoo.

"Alright Onomatopoeia, he can be your first target. But make it fun to watch." Brickwell said with a smirk as he stood with the strange man on a catwalk that overlooked the floor of the warehouse, hands crossed behind his back. The man in black nodded, his hand drifting to the gun in its holster as he thought about his coming challenge.

"But first…"

Without a word, the pair moved together, walking down the catwalk to the end, where the office was located. The man looked in on Crow, seeing her sit there on the chair, countless wounds on her body, yet she could do nothing about it as she sat there on the chair.

Without a word, Onomatopoeia moved away from Brickwell, heading over to the door for the office and opening it to enter the small space. Crow lifted her head wearily to look at him as he came in, wondering what pain would be inflicted on her this time. The man turned, seemed to look in Brickwell's direction for a moment, and then slowly lowered the shade on each window so that one could not look in.

Crow's shrieks echoed throughout the entire warehouse as the man inflicted pain on her in all sorts of ways.

.ooOOoo.

"It's this building. This is where Robin and Jay said the signal was coming from." Red Arrow said as he turned his eyes to look up to the top of the building for only an instant before he and Green Arrow rushed into the building, instantly taking to the stairs to climb them as quickly as they could.

Once they reached the roof, they began to search all over, hoping to find some sign of the youngest archer, or at least a hint that could tell them where they could look next.

"Green Arrow!" Red Arrow called out suddenly, standing near the far corner of the roof, close to the ledge as he gazed down at some sort of object that was on the ground in front of him. Green Arrow was instantly by his side, gazing down at the same thing as him. There, lying on the stone of the roof was Crow's ebony bow, as well as her communicator.

"Oh my little vorona…where are you?"

.ooOOoo.

It seemed like weeks had gone by since Crow had disappeared, but it was only two days since she had gone. By now, she had various cuts and bruises, and every day, whenever Brickwell would come in to torture her, he would always re-carve the letters in her arm, always keeping it prominent so that it never faded.

As Brickwell came in this morning, he didn't give her a cruel comment or remark, instead turning to the table by the window and taking the one of the bottles with the strange liquid into his hand. Moving his other hand to his pocket, he pulled out a syringe, sticking the metal needle through the top and take some of the liquid out.

Turning, Brickwell then slowly made his way over to her, coming to stand beside her with the needle in his hand. Suddenly, he brought his hand down, sinking the needle into her neck, causing her to have a sharp intake of breath. With the needle in her neck, he slowly inserted the liquid into her bloodstream.

"I hope you enjoy my little treat. I've been working on this for a bit, and I think it's been in need of its first test run." Brickwell said with a grin, Crow's eyes widening as she looked up at him. At first, there was no change, but after a few minutes, the young archer began to jerk around, struggling against her bonds as she saw horrors only she could see.

"No…" Crow said softly, still gazing at something that she didn't want to see.

"No! Don't leave me!" Crow suddenly screamed, jerking forward in the chair as she tried to go for something that wasn't there. Brickwell watched this all with an evil grin as he saw his toxin take effect easily. The drug was almost like Scarecrow's fear gas, but his not only inflicted mental terror, but it inflicted physical pain as well. While the mind was distracted, the body was attacked slowly, focusing on the main internal functions of the body and slowly attacking them.

As Crow's cries slowly became louder and louder, she began to speak in the native tongue of her childhood: Russian. Tears began to stream down her face as she continued to cry out, Brickwell listening to the foreign words as she continued to become effected by his toxin.

"Papa! Ne ostavlyaĭ menya ! Pozhaluĭsta, ne ostavlyaĭte menya! _**(Daddy! Don't leave me! Please don't leave me!)**_" Crow screamed out, straining against her bonds and causing the wire to cut into her skin more and more, cause more blood to slowly flow down her arm as the cuts on her wrists worsened from her jerking.

"Ne ostavʹ menya v pokoe ! YA ne hochu byt' odin raz ... _**(Don't leave me alone! I don't want to be alone again...)**_" Crow murmured, tears still falling silently as she gazed upon her nightmares.

**So there you have it! Chapter two! I thought that I'd be nice and update for you guys now, since I already had the idea for how I wanted to end this chapter and didn't want to forget it. XD Hope that you liked reading this, despite the fact that I had some major Crow torture. XD For next chapter, I plan to have some more action with Onomatopoeia, so expect some more action and such (well, I'm hoping at least!)! R&R!**

**~ Selena**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to Reina and Starjester12 for reviewing!(:**

**Disclaimer: Crow is all I own.**

"Papa ... Pochemu ty ostavish' menya ? **_(Daddy….Why did you leave me?)_**" Crow murmured softly, her voice hoarse, still shaking as she sat bound in the chair.

Off to the side, still watching her with gleeful eyes was Brickwell. The entire time that she had been screaming, he had been giggling at the sight, enjoying seeing her pain and hearing her screams. As he placed the bottle back onto the table with the others, and the syringe next to it, he glanced back at Crow over his shoulder, loving how defeated and worn she looked.

"There's more where that came from." Brickwell whispered in her ear once moving back to her, causing the young girl to flinch out of instinct.

Brickwell laughed, then straightened and turned away, leaving the office with a confident smirk on his face. As soon as he had shut the door behind him, there was a whisper, a breath of air, and when the man turned his head, Onomatopoeia was standing at the edge of the walkway, hands in the pockets of his trench coat as he faced Brickwell. There was the slightest movement from the strange man, and revealed beneath his trench coat was the gun in its holster.

"You go on ahead. I'll be along shortly." Brickwell said softly, that smirk still on his face as the man in black turned away, and was gone.

.ooOOoo.

"All we found was her bow and her communicator." Green Arrow said, looking at the small image of Batman on Red Arrow's communicator, his daughter's bow now strung across his back, her communicator in one of his belt compartments. Batman looked back at Green Arrow, thinking silently to himself for a moment before he nodded.

"Bring the communicator by and I'll run some tests. I might be able to find some DNA other than Crow's on it." The Dark Knight stated, and Green Arrow nodded, then shut the communicator and handed it back to Red Arrow.

"Let's go back."

Red Arrow nodded, and without a word, turned towards the door to the stairs, aiming to head back down to the street. Red Arrow stopped, tilting his head slightly, when there was suddenly a shot echoing through the air. He instantly jumped out of the way, diving behind a generator, Green Arrow soon following. As he leaned against the metal of the generator, he grit his teeth, pushing himself up some.

"You've been shot." Green Arrow suddenly said as he looked over at his son.

Red Arrow glanced at him surprised, than felt the pain in his shoulder. As he turned his head, he could see the small wound in his shoulder, a gunshot wound. _'Looks like they got me after all…'_ He thought to himself as he slowly pushed himself up enough to peak over the generator.

Another gun shot rang out and he instantly ducked down again.

"What the heck is going on?" Red Arrow murmured softly, glancing up at his mentor as they continued to stay hidden.

.ooOOoo.

"Hey Batman, who's Onomatopoeia?" Robin asked as he and Jay walked into the Batcave, a curious look on both of their faces. The Dark Knight turned and looked at his two wards for a moment before turning back to the computer and beginning to type.

"This isn't good…" Batman murmured softly to himself, than instantly turned and began to head for the Batmobile.

"What is it Batman?" Jay asked, rushing after their mentor as Robin went over to the screen. After a moment of reading, his eyes widened behind his mask, and he instantly turned and rushed after Batman, hopping onto his cycle. Jay looked at her brother confused, than back to her mentor, still awaiting an answer.

"Onomatopoeia is a killer. He targets non-meta heroes and goes after them." Was all Batman stated before he turned and hopped into the Batmobile. Jay's eyes widened as she realized what was wrong, running to hop on her own cycle just as her brother and father rushed out of the Batcave, rushing towards the location that they had sent the two archers to last.

.ooOOoo.

"Bang."

The voice was so close, that when Green Arrow peaked around the generator, he saw its source. The man in black stood there, his trench coat swaying in the wind as he slowly raised the gun in his hand, pointing it straight at the Emerald Archer. Not even a minute after the word had left his mouth, the gun shot rang throughout the area, causing Green Arrow to duck behind the generator once more.

"I can't believe he's back, after all these years…" Green Arrow murmured to himself, glancing over his shoulder at the figure that was slowly approaching with menacing steps.

"Who is it? Who's back?" Red Arrow asked, pushing himself up enough so that he could see the man as well.

"Onomatopoeia." Green Arrow responded. The man chuckled softly, than reached to his belt to pull out a small knife, slowly approaching the area where the two archers continued to hide. Green Arrow took a deep breath than was suddenly up, bow in hand as he pulled an arrow, pointing it straight at Onomatopoeia as he continued to advance. The other man didn't flinch, didn't show any signs of fear at all.

The two stood like that, facing each other, neither seeming to want to back down anytime soon as Onomatopoeia continued to advance slowly. Suddenly, Green Arrow released his arrow just as the man in black threw his knife. Both hit at the same time, the arrow hitting him in his shoulders while the knife hit the archer in his side.

Green Arrow had a sharp intake of breath as he dropped down to one knee, clutching the knife in his side with a pained expression. Instantly, Red Arrow was up, an arrow knocked in his bow as he rushed to his mentor's side.

"Are you alright?" Red Arrow asked as he reached him, keeping his bow trained on Onomatopoeia with a careful eye.

"Fine.… watch him Roy…" Green Arrow murmured back, gripping the handle of the knife and pulling out of his side with a sharp tug. He gave a small grunt of pain, than dropped the knife beside him. Onomatopoeia did the same, yanking the arrow from his shoulder without as much as a flinch.

Suddenly out of nowhere a bat-a-rang hit the cement right by the man's feet. Onomatopoeia slowly backed away looking in the direction of Green Arrow and Red Arrow just as another bat-a-rang hit, sticking into the cement right by his foot. The man said nothing, turning away as he went towards the edge of the building and jumped over.

Batman rushed passed the two injured archers, leaning over the ledge to see where the assailant had gone, but it seemed that he had disappeared.

"Are you guys okay?" Jay asked in a concerned tone as she and Robin suddenly appeared near Green Arrow and Red Arrow, gently helping them to their feet. The two nodded, Red Arrow clutching his shoulder while Green Arrow clutched his side.

"He's gone." Was all Batman stated as he faced the two.

"You know, that was quite the show that you two put on." A voice stated behind the group, and as one they turned. Standing by the open door, slowly fingering something in his hand as he looked at the small group with a smirk, was Brickwell.

"Brickwell. How did you get escape?" Green Arrow growled, narrowing his eyes as he took one step towards the crime boss.

"Ah, ah, ah. Don't get angry old friend. You don't know the consequences." Brickwell said his voice soft as he watched the reaction of both the archers and the bats. It was only then that what was in his hand was fully noticeable: a crow's feather.

"Where is she?" Batman said his voice eerily calm as he slowly began to walk towards Brickwell. But the man only smirked, and without a word, a cloud of smoke suddenly appeared on the roof of the building, blocking everything from sight. The sound of a helicopter flying away reached the small group of heroes, but by the time the smoke had cleared, there was no sign of Brickwell.

He was gone, along with their chance of finding Crow.

**So, how did you guys like chapter 3? I know that I enjoyed writing it. :D Tell me what ya think in your reviews! Oh, and I really want to hear what you think of how I portrayed Onomatopoeia? Did you think he seemed villainous enough? XD Anyways, R&R! I might just have to update soon if ya do!(:**

**~ Selena**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I know you guys are probably really, really mad at me for not updating in, like, months, and I don't blame any of you at all! I feel really bad about it, but here's the thing, and if you would ask Alyss, she'd tell you this is right: I had MAJOR writer's block, and you don't want to know how much it pissed me off. I would sit down to write, and nothing would come to me. It ticked me off immensely. But, I'm back, and I'm planning on updating as much as I possibly can! So, again guys, I am SO sorry. If you're still reading from me, then I thank you for being patient. Okay, enough of me. Here's what you really want! The chapter!**

**~ Selena**

* * *

><p>"Damn it!" Roy slammed his fist down onto the table, his mask lying there just out of reach, rage clear on his face. He wanted to yell, to scream, to do something, but there was no chance of that. Slowly, ever slowly, hands slowly lay upon his shoulders, pulling him away from the table and over towards the Med Bay in the Cave. His eyes glanced behind him, over his shoulder, to the form of the Bat, but still he said nothing, and let himself be guided for treatment.<p>

"We'll find her Roy. All hope isn't lost." Oliver said to his ward, jumping down from the table, his bare chest wrapped with bandages, slightly bloodied on his side from where his wound was.

"No, hope isn't lost at all."

The two archers and the Bat turned to look to the source of the voice. It was Jay, standing with the small display screen from her holographic computer before her face. She was typing madly on the small keyboard, various files poping up before disappearing once more. She was searching for something, and it she was close to finding it.

"Here."

She stepped forward, coming to stand before the three, turning her arm to show the rest of them the small screen on her wrist. She pressed a button, and instantly the video began to run through. The feed was scratchy and hard to make out, but due to the skills of the young bird, the video was clearer, easier to make out. And that was just what they needed. As they watched, they saw a small limo pull up to the side of the street, which looked out of place compared to the shabby buildings surrounding the pristine car. The door flew open and out stepped a figure, slamming the door behind them before turning and walking to the back of the car and opening the trunk. From there the figure pulled something out.

Roy grit his teeth, hopping down from the table, fury in his eyes.

Crow.

They all saw it, clear as day. And they all knew who it was that had stepped out from the limo. Batman turned away from his daughter, patting her head as a show of gratitude. He looked over his shoulder at the two archers, watching as the moved to follow the Bat clan out onto the streets for their fellow archer. The Dark Knight only shook his head. "No, you need to stay here, to rest. You'll be no good to her tired and worn."

He turned away, cape fluttering as he slipped from the room, Jay soon following. Roy ran a hand through his hair, a angry sigh slipping from his lips. Suddenly, Robin's head popped around the corner of the door.

"We'll bring her back."

* * *

><p>"Time for your medication dear! We don't want you to stay sick forever, do we?" Brickwell's voice was taunting, a cruel smirk on his face once more as the door to the office slowly swung to a close, the shades on the window softly clicking against the glass of the plastic. He moved away from the door and over to the desk upon which the strange colored liquid continued to sit.<p>

Reaching beside the jar, he picked up a fresh syringe, sticking the tip through the top of the container once more. With great care, he slowly pulled the liquid into the holder, his eyes darting over to his captive in the corner. Her eyes were dazed, deprived of the cheerful life they had contained only three days ago, her body dirtied and bloody from the continuous torture she had suffered. She barely even reacted as he came over to her, flicking the needle with his finger, his eyes shining with a devious intent.

"Now...hold still!" The needle of the syringe was forced into a vein in her neck once more, taking his time as he slowly pushed down on the stopper, the liquid draining slowly. In a matter of seconds, the colored substance was gone, flowing through her body, the needle slowly being pulled from her skin just to prolong the moment.

"Sweet dreams..." Brickwell said softly, whispering into her ear before he straightened his body, moving over to the desk and placing the syringe down, waiting.

"Net! Nu vot, opyatʹ ! Papa! Ostanʹsya so mnoĭ ! _**(No! Not again! Daddy! Stay with** **me!)**_"

Once more the pained screams of the young teen echoed throughout the room as tears slowly began to form. She screamed over and over, her dirtied face soon stained with the trail of tears as well. And all the while Brickwell stood off to the side, a cruel smile twitching across his lips. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

Turning, Brickwell moved over towards the door, his hand wrapping around the knob and pulling the door open with a soft creak, revealing the tall figure of Onomatopoeia, his hands buried deep in his black pockets. Without a word he pushed past the crime lord, entering the office with barely a sound. He moved slowly over to the sobbing girl where she remained bound. But now, after all the pain she had been put through, there was no straining against the bonds, no clear attempt to actually break free. She was broken.

"My friend...we are not finished with our work yet. The archers have seen the feed, I am sure of it. They will be here soon. You may have your revenge then, but for now, we still need the girl. She is our bait." Brickwell's voice was quite, but the threatening tone was obvious.

Onomatopoeia rose slowly from the crouched position he had been in, but his eyes did not leave the young girl for one second. Brickwell watched him cautiously, unsure of what the man was doing. He moved as if to say something to the other man, when suddenly a hand gripped his throat. Slowly, the large man was lifted off the floor, his feet dangling as his fingers gripped at the man's hand.

"W-What are...you...doing?" Brickwell choked out, gritting his teeth as he glared at the man.

But there was no response as he was suddenly tossed to the side, slamming into the wall and sliding down, unconscious. Slowly Onomatopoeia turned away from the fallen figure of his former partner, looking down at the bound girl. She was still mumbling incoherently in Russian, but the effects of the toxin were more than official by now.

It wasn't obvious to most, but on the inside, she was dying. Her internal systems were failing, the majority of her organs beginning the process of shutting down, one by one. Sooner or later, she would black out, and when she blacked out, there would be no waking up. No, the toxin would have destroyed anything in it's path by then. There would be nothing left. It would be lights out.

* * *

><p>"This is the place." Robin said softly, peering over the ledge of the building across the way to where the warehouse sat in solitude, appearing as if nothing out of the ordinary was actually happening. Beside him was his twin, though her expression appeared to be more fierce than that of her sibling. But neither could rival the expression of the Bat behind them.<p>

"We're going in." Batman said, standing up behind his wards without fear, reaching towards his belt for an exploding bat-a-rang.

"Not without us you aren't."

The birds spun around, along with their mentor, surprised to see the two archers standing there, still wounded, but obiously determined to join their comrades. Batman stepped forward, shaking his head.

"Yes, without you, we are! I told you to stay behind and rest! You will be no good to Crow in your current state. You're worn and tired. You. Need. The. Rest." The Bat said, his voice calm, and quite. But, despite his words, there was no anger. Or, he wasn't letting it show.

"Batman-"

"No, Green Arrow. Don't start with me there. I don't want to listen to it!" The Dark Knight almost yelled, his voice seeming to rise, which surprised everyone except his little birds. Red Arrow stepped forward, his bow no long slung across his back, but instead clutched tightly in his hand. He glared at Batman, daring to take a few steps closer to him out of anger.

"Bats, she's family. If it was Robin and Jay, what would you do?" He challenged softly.

A cry echoed across the pavement below.

"Papa! Net! _**(Daddy! No!)**_"

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it guys! I hope it's up to your standards! Again, I apologize for my absence, but I plan to be as active as I possibly can and update whenever the chance arises. If this chapter seems sucky to you, I apologize, cause I sort of forced some parts, but I really wanted to get something up for you guys. Again, thank you for putting up with me if you're still with me!<strong>

**~ Selena**


End file.
